jfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Why does John draw on the ground with his shoes and spin around?
In John goes over to Shaun outside the Snug Harbor Hotel and they both simultaneously draw a stick figure on the ground, and then spin around. They also draw on the floor in the police station before spinning around. In Meyer Dickstein is also outside the Snug Harbor Hotel drawing on the ground with his foot, and later Dr. Smith spins around with John. *I certainly think that Shaun, Meyer Dickstein and Dr. Smith are all people who do what they do because they enjoy/believe in it, rather than for ulterior motives... not sure if this is related though Krusty 05:55, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Not sure -- I've got to go back and watch the episode again -- but it looked like in episode 105, we got a clearer view of what he drew. To me, it looked like a P with an X through it, a Christ symbol. From a website, the "PX" symbol is a monogram of the Holy Name of Christ which is spelled xpistos in Greek, the original language of the Christian Testament. http://www.rayofhopechurch.com/ste1.htm What do you think? http://www.vanpoulles.co.uk/index.php?mod=category&id_ctg=22 Hendo1769 20:59, 16 July 2007 (UTC) *In , John made reference to this in the cookout sequence, when he talked about the circle and the line, or the 0 and 1. I think it's a stick figure of a person, with the circle as the head and a line as the body. I'll check the episode and get a quote. -- Danny (talk) 21:44, 16 July 2007 (UTC) * John clearly draws a circle, a line, and upside-down V. From the audience point of view, it looks like O--< Although that does look similar to a stick figure, the "arms" are missing. 68.166.155.242 08:54, 17 July 2007 (UTC) *During the cookout speech, John says: "On the wall, the man at the wall makes a man from the circle and line." See: What was John's cookout speech about? -- Danny (talk) 17:45, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :OH! I get it now! Thanks for elucidating that one for me, Milch. In seriousness, I imagine it will become clear what he's drawing and why, but it seems just a bit early at this point. Hendo1769 18:39, 17 July 2007 (UTC) * After the foot drawing at the cookout, I was pretty certain it was a peace sign. This goes with the surfing culture of the show, the themes, and makes sense why Shauny would have been copying John rather than asking "what are you drawing/doing" in the earlier episode. BoomKing * It is not a peace sign -- it is a stick figure of a man, arms or not, standing upright on two legs. eegorr 15:30, 18 July 2007 (UTC) * Agree that it is 0--< It's the same symbol on the black T-shirt the cast member is wearing in this shot. Room45 18:29, 18 July 2007 (UTC) * Here's a shot of the actor who plays Palaka wearing a hat with the symbol on it. Room45 20:53, 18 July 2007 (UTC) * What does 0--< symbolize? Its a depiction of a man standing upright? Has it not been found to be an icon or logo for an existing idea or group? * I think its a fish. I remember reading about this symbol in Quo Vadis. This is what very early Christians drew in the sand before been fed to lions in roman coliseum: ::The plump eyes of Sporus became plumper still at this sight, and the wine was soon before Chilo. Moistening his fingers in it, he drew a fish on the table, and said,--"Knowest what that means?" ::"A fish? Well, a fish,--yes, that's a fish." ::"Thou art dull; though thou dost add so much water to the wine that thou mightst find a fish in it. This is a symbol which, in the language of philosophers, means 'the smile of fortune.' If thou hadst divined it, thou too mightst have made a fortune. Honor philosophy, I tell thee, or I shall change my wineshop,--an act to which Petronius, my personal friend, has been urging me this long time." Jkb 07:43, 30 July 2007 (UTC) *I think it's pretty much a done deal at this point that it's a stick figure. Check out John's film in . -- Danny (talk) 02:52, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Category:Theories